The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses and particularly relates to a technique for changing the printing speed.
There have emerged image forming apparatuses with so-called post-processing sections. In such an image forming apparatus, a printed recording paper sheet can be subjected to post-processing, such as stapling.
When any post-processing, such as stapling, is performed, the interval between recording paper sheets being fed needs to be made longer than when no post-processing is performed, which generates a delay time in a printing process. Once such a delay time is generated in one print job, the delay time will be reproduced in subsequent print jobs.